School Days
by Rook 27
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I have lost faith in this...
1. Late Again!

**School Days**

'_Ugh... What time is it? Oh, man. I'm going to be late for school! SHIT!_' Hotaru get up and out of bed and takes a quick shower and gets dressed. She runs downstairs, and before she can even say 'good morning' Haruka stops her.

"Hotaru, you're late. We need to talk." Haruka says sternly while looking at her.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I need to get going. Can we talk tonight? Thanks. Bye!" Hotaru runs out the door while Haruka sighs.

"Haruka? Why are so worried about her? She's doing fine in school. Just... umm.. well, tardy."

"That's what's bothering me. I don't like her being late. Like i was in High School. I got burned for being late."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yes."

"Well, we'll talk to her tonight. Okay?"

"Alright." Haruka returns to reading the sports page.

'_I wish I hadn't unplugged my alram clock! Geez... I really hope I didn't miss ** too** much..._' Hotaru runs as fast as she can to school and once she gets there, she runs down the halls and gets into her class. Biology.

"Miss Tomoe. So glad for you to **finally** join us. Take a seat please. Oh, do you have a late pass?" Mr. Inumischa asks. Tomoe stops right in her tracks.

'_Shit! Shit shit shit shit! Triple SHIT! I forgot! Oh, man._'

"Uhh..." She turns around and frowns.

"Another late, Miss Tomoe. Again, and you have detention. Please sit down, now." Mr. Inumischa continues the lesson while Hotaru take her seat.

"Taru!" her friend FliP Tylers whispers. "How come you're late again?"

"Alarm clock..." Hotaru whispers back.

"Oh, geez..." Tylers rolls her eyes and sighs.

"What was that Miss Tylers?"v Mr. Inumischa turns around.

"Umm, nothing Mr. Inumischa..." FliP says apologetically.

"Anyway, the sun..." He continues talking.

Bio keeps going on forever, as it seems to Hotaru. It finally ends 45 minutes later, but it seemed to take hours for it to end for Taru.

"God! Finally!" Hotaru stretches while walking through the halls with her friends. FliP Tylers, Michio Kaku, Kensuke Tanabe, Hioshi Ishukawa, and Satashi Tajiri.

"Ru, we're getting worried about you're lateness." Tajiri says.

"Oh, god. Not again." Tomoe rolls her eyes.

"It's true. You've been late for 6 days, hun." Kaku comments.

"Yup." Ishukawa nods his head.

"Sorry, but I gotta agree." Tylers smiles a bit sheepishly. Hotaru sighs and heads for History.

'_As if I need more people on my case. Geez..._' Hotaru sits in class and goes through the day tired and bored. And, sick of her friends bothering her about her well-being all the time.

I don't know. Tell me what you think I guess. I think The next chapter is coming tomorrow, but I'm not sure. See yah!


	2. Almost Kissed

Dear god... How long as it been since I wrote this story? TOO DAMN LONG I'D SAY SO! Anyway, Thanks 'Lyss... For that review **ages** ago. Lol. Okay, sometimes I forget people's last names in this. When you review. Do you mind telling me the last names? Thanks.

**Characters**

**FliP Tylers**- Taru's best friend. Lesbian. (girl) **17**

**Michio Kaku**- Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **17**

**Kensuke Tanabe**- Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

**Hioshi Ishukawa**- Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a

wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

**Satashi Tajiri**- Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

**Hotaru Tomoe**- Main Character, and.. well... yeah. Gay, too. (girl) **17**

**Meagan Powell-** Incoming Character. Gay. (girl) **17**

**Ellysa Martinez**- Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

**Rei Hino**- Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Gay. (girl) **18**

**Haruka Tenou**- Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Gay. (girl) **23**

**Michiru Kaioh**- Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Gay. (girl) **22**

**Setsuna M.**- Hotaru's Guardian. Gay. (girl) **24**

**Ami Mizuno**- Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

**Minako Aino**- Friend's with Hotaru adn her Guardians. Gay. (girl) **18**

**Usagi Tsukino**- Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **18**

**Makoto Kino**- Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Gay. (girl) **18**

**School Days**

'_Finally! Home. Thank you god. Whew..._' Taru rushes to her locker and throws her books in and slams the locker.

"**Fuck!**" Hotaru opens her locker, again, and gets her iPod and "LEGEND" hat, and puts it on. She walks outside and looks scans the crowd.

"Hey! 'Taru!" Laquidari calls her over to the benches waving to her. Tomoe waves back and runs over to her.

"Hey Keyko. What's up?"

"Nothing. We're gonna head over to the Arcade. Wanna come?" FliP gesture's to three girls behind her.

"Uhm... Err... Who are they?" Tomoe raises a brow and has this confused look on her face.

"Oh, this is is Elyssa Martinez. The new **Foreign Exchange Student** I was telling you about at lunch." The new girl sticks her hand out at Hotaru.

"Nice to meet you 'Lyss. That's is I can call you that." Hotaru shakes her hand and smiles.

"Yeah, you can, a-lot of people call me that, so.. yeah."

"And... the other two girls?"

"Heather Pierce..." Tomoe shakes her hand. ".. And, Meagan Powell. I think you've seen her around."

"Yeah, I have. Nice to meet you Powell-chan." Hotaru smiles and shakes her hand. "Shall we?"

"Likewise, 'Taru-chan." Powell smiles. Hotaru returns it.

"Yeah, let's go." And, with that, they head off for the Arcade.

**After a 30 minute walk**

**Game You Arcade** (A/N:I took this from a video game.)

Tylers walks in Game You first, then Meag, 'Lyss and 'Taru last. They go to the back and sit in the booth near the two new DDR machines (A/N: DDR is fun, and I like it. So, it's in the story)

"I never seen that here before..." Hotaru comments staring at the machine.

"I think they just got in. Look's brand new and no marks. Look, there's another one." FliP points behind Meagan and Hotaru. They both turn around.

"So there is..." Powell says. "Hey, Tomoe." She nudges her on the ribs lightly. "Wanna play?" She grins.

"**NO**. I suck at video games. And dancing. Especially if the two are put together."

"Oh, com'on 'Taru!" Elyssa says.

"Hai, you need to live a little, Hotaru-chan. All you do is sit in your room on the comouter and write for the site. What is it again? Oh, yes. FanFiction thing..." FliP teases Hotaru. She blushes slightly.

Hotaru looks at Meag and then 'Lyss and FliP.

"Oh, fine! You guys are so... Grrr... Anyway, if I win. You gotta buy me something." Tomoe gets up.

"Alright. If you lose... Well, let's just say you'll owe me **_BIG_**." She winks at Tomoe. And, yet again, she blushes a bit.

They head over to the the DDR machine and see that 'Lyss and 'Ip are talking to someone very familiar to Hotaru.

'_Is that... No.. It couldn't be. Oh. My. God. It is... Rei... Why not Ami? God, USAGI? Wait.. scratch that. Why not Makoto, Minako? Michiru-mama.. Haruka-papa? Argh! **Damn you Rei-san**.._'

"Hey, Hotaru-chan? You alright?" Meagan puts her hands on the shorter girl's shoulder looking at her in concern.

'_Wow, 38 minutes of knowing her and she's already concerned about me_.'

"Oh, huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, you ready?"

"Ye-Yeah." Hotaru looks at the rather large screen in front of her.

"Alright." Meag hits the **START** button and the whole thing starts flashing slowing but brightly.

The game starts out pretty easy, but then it starts to get harder and faster.

'_Damn... This **is** hard!_' Hotaru whipes off beads of sweat off her forehead. Then the game stops 12 seconds later.

:**Player Two**- **WINNER! Press START for Round Two.**:

"Heh heh. Nice try Tomoe. We have 3 more rounds. And, I was going easy on you." Powell grins and brags.

"Shut it... I'm just getting started on your ass!" Hotaru takes off her black and gray sweater and reveals a white tank-top.

'_Holy.. Shit. She's... Wow.. Well, hott._' Meagan gulps and, kinda does the same but, has a black tank-top on.

"Rea--." Tomoe stops when she notices Powell. '_Oh, shit..._' She blushes after looking.

"What are you **_blushing_** for? Like what you see?" She kinda blushes too, but very discreetly. She chuckles and grins.

"Ehh... Ready now?" She tries hard not to look at Meagan.

"Yup." She's still grinning.

'_I need to whipe off that grin off her face..._' Hotaru thinks.

"Okay." Tomoe hit **START** and the game starts.

Okay, so the game is going faster this time and the lights are flashing like crazy that it gets people to watch them both competing. Hotaru notices that Rei, 'Lyss and 'Ip are next to her. 'Lyss and FliP are whispering to each other.

'_What are they talking about?_' Hotaru keep going.

:**Two Minutes Left**:

'_Fuck.. She was playing back there. She's really-fucking-good!_' Powell thinks. '_I'll just joggle her mind then_.'

"Give it up Tomoe." She smiles and whipes off sweat on her forehead.

"You wish."

:**10...9...8...7...6...5...**:

'_Com'on.._' Megumi thinks.

:**4...3...2...1**:

Tomoe and Powell catch their breaths waiting for the winner.

:**Player One- WINNER! HIGH SCORE! Press START for Round Three**:

"Oh! Look who's the punk-loser noooow. Heh heh." Tomoe smiles and rubs it in. **A-lot**.

"Oh, this is just the beginning, Hotaru-chan. We have 2 more rounds."

"Yeah, yeah. You ready?"

"Hells yeah."

"Let's go then." She presses **START**.

:-**15 to 25 minutes later**-:

**Hotaru**-2

**Meagan**-2

'_This is... very tiring.._' Powell thinks.

**10...9..8..7..6...5...4...3..2...1**

"**GOD!** Tired..." Tomoe leans back on the bars and see that Rei, 'Lyss and 'Ko are laughing a bit at Tomoe. "Shut uo you three.. I don't see you doing this!" They shut up.

"Heh heh. And the winner is..." Meagan chuckles and looks at the screen,

:**Player**:

'_Please let it not be her..._' They both think.

:**Two-WINNER! HIGH SCORE! Game. Over.**:

"**_Fuck_**..." Hotaru sighs while Meagan smiles and laughs.

"Look on the bright side.. Wait.. There is no bright side." Hotaru sweatdrops and glares at Meagan. "Heh heh heh..." She laughs uncertainly.

"Don't rub it in."

"Yeah, but you're in debt of me until I get you to do whatever I want." She follows Hotaru to the soda machine. Hotaru gets two waters.

"Here." She hands Meag a bottle.

"Thanks." Powell smiles at Tomoe.

"I have a feeling whatever I have to do, is going to be very embarrassing. Or, just something I'll regret."

"Or will never forget or regret. And, good God... Never be embarrased about." She looks deeply into Hotaru's eyes.

"Maybe..." being drawn into Meagan's gaze.

Meagan look at Hotaru's lips, then leans down and...

MWAHAHAHA! **CLIFF-HANGER!** I am so evil. Lol. Tune-in next time to see what happens next, oh-so-wonderful-people.


	3. Meag's POV

Er, hi. Heh heh.

**New/Main Characters**

**FliP Tylers**- Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

**Michio Kaku**- Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **17**

**Kensuke Tanabe**- Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

**Hioshi Ishukawa**- Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a

wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

**Satashi Tajiri**- Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

**Hotaru Tomoe**- Main Character, and.. well... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

**Meagan Powell-** Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

**Ellysa Martinez**- Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

**Heather Pierce-** Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

**Obvious Characters**

**Rei Hino**- Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

**Haruka Tenou**- Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

**Michiru Kaioh**- Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

**Setsuna M.**- Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

**Ami Mizuno**- Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

**Minako Aino**- Friend's with Hotaru adn her Guardians. Les. (girl) **18**

**Usagi T.**- Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **18**

**Makoto Kino**- Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **18**

**School Days**

**Meagan's Point Of View**

:**Input of DDR Challenge**:

"I have a feeling whatever I have to do is going to be very embarrassing. Or, just something I'll regret."

"Or will never forget or regret. And, good God... Never be embarrased about." I looks deeply into her eyes.

"Maybe..." being drawn into my gaze.

I look at her lips, then lean down and...

"_Hey_! 'Gumi-chan! 'Taru-chan! Come here quick!" 'Lyss yells and beckons them over.

Hotaru starts to walk over but stops to think. She shakes her head and continues to walk over.

'_Damnit... Damn you Martinez._' I jog over to the 4 girls.

"Wow... you guys put on a good show." Rei smiles.

"Yeah yeah. Don't think it'll happen again." Hotaru laughs and sees that I just came over.

"Slow poke..." Martinez comments.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumble.

"What's up with you, Powell? You seem. Well... Rather pissed off." Heather looks at me concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, yeah. I'm good. Don't worry, alright?" I say.

"Somethings bothering you. Come here, Meag-chan." Rei pulls me over to the booths, but being able to keep an eye on Hotaru and the bunch.

'_Oh... Man_.' I complain to myself.

:_Shut up! It's your fault that you had to try to make a move on 'Taru-chan!_: My conscious argues with me.

'_What the fuck? Well, uhm.. Erh... She.. Uhh.._'

:_Exactly you BAKA! Why'd you do it for?_:

'_She's hott. And, good-looking. And, well, you should get it, right?_'

:_No! This is wrong! You already have your eyes set on Pierce-chan! What's your problem, Powell? You had it all planned out now you're going to to let some chick ru_-:

'_You know what? Fuck. Off. Conscious._'

:_Fine. But, you know I'm right..._: My nagging little stupid voice goes away. And, then I notice that Rei was talking to me.

"...And, you were about to kiss her at the soda machine. And, well. I know something's up between you two. What's going on?" Rei looks at me very concerned, like Heather.

"What?" I say confusingly.

"I said: I saw you two talking at the machine and all. You two, well, mostly you, seem very interested. And, you were about to kiss her at the soda machine. And, well. I know something's up between you two. What's going on? You gonna tell me or not, Powell-chan?"

"Uhmm..."

:_Tell her the truuuuuth you Baka._:

'_I thought I told you to go away?_'

:_Conscious shuts up_:

"Well?" She says sternly and very impatiently.

"I have a –_mumblemumblemumble_-." I looks at the floor and take interest kicking the carpet floor.

"What?" She looks at me with a confused look.

"I said.." I looks up at Rei. "I have a crush on Hotaru.." I whisper the last part to Rei.

"Oohhh..." She has the most perfect fish impression on her face.

"Yeah." I says very sadly. "I don't think she likes me in return."

"Maybe you should ask her than."

"Wuh?" I yell and Rei covers my mouth with her hand.

"I'll say it one more time: You. Should. Ask. Her. About. How. She. Feels."

"-_mufflemumblemuffmufflemuffle!-_" Rei uncovers my mouth.

"What did you say?"

"I said: I can't. I don't want to look like a complete idiot infront of her."

"I know something else about you." Rei says slyly. I go all wide-eyed. "You have a crush on Pierce-chan!" She whispers. I blushe.

"Well.. Yeah.. So?"

"You had a crush on her for a long time."

"So what?"

"Don't so what me! You should go out with her and not Hotaru!" She slaps me upside the head.

"Ow.." I rub my head. "Why?"

"Because, she seems a little more.. Well, perfect for you than Hotaru-chan."

"And, how is that?"

"I can tell. Don't question your elders." I blocks her before she can slap me upside the head again.

"Good, you're learning."

"Wuuuuh?"

"Nothing. Go over there and go ask Heather for a moment with you quickly and ask her out for a pizza or whatever."

"Uhmm... What about Hotaru?"

"Don't worry about it."

And, with that done, I go over back to Hotaru and the whole bunch.


	4. Split Screen Love

**Gracie320**: Thanks for the review.

-**_Note: Some character's ages might shift. So, don't complain._**-

**New/Main Characters**

_FliP Tylers_: Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Main Character, and.. well... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

_Meagan Powell_: Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

_Elyssa Martinez_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Hiromi Shimato_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Rei Hino_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

_Chibi-Usa_: Hotaru's crush and friend. Bi. (girl) **16**

**Un-Main/Obvious Characters**

_Haruka Tenou_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

_Michiru Kaioh_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

_Setsuna M._: Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

_Ami Mizuno_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

_Minako Aino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Usagi T._: Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **21**

_Makoto Kino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Michio Kaku_: Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **16**

_Kensuke Tanabe_: Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

_Hioshi Ishukawa_: Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a

wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

_Satashi Tajiri_: Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

**-Input From **_Megumi's_ _Point_ _Of View_**- **

"Good, you're learning."

"Wuuuuh?"

"Nothing. Go over there and go ask Heather for a moment with you quickly and ask her out for a pizza or whatever."

"Uhmm... What about Hotaru?"

"Don't worry about it."

And, with that done, I go over back to Hotaru and the whole bunch.

(A/N: Hotaru's Point Of View has everything that trecks back to, yeah. It'll carry on through-out and won't have another chapter to fill you in. I'm just too lazy for that. Heh heh sweatdrops Talk To Yahs Later!)

_Hotaru's Point Of View _

"_Hey_! 'Gumi-chan! 'Taru-chan! Come here quick!" 'Lyss yells and beckons them over. I start to walk over but stop to think. I shake my head and continue to walk over.

'_I hope she wasn't trying to do what I was thinking of what she was trying to do. I don't like her in that way._' I smile at everyone.

"Wow... you guys put on a good show." Rei smiles.  
"Yeah yeah. Don't think it'll happen again." I laugh and sees that Meag just came over.  
"Slow poke..." Martinez comments.  
"Yeah, whatever." Meag mumbles.  
"What's up with you, Powell? You seem. Well... Rather pissed off." Heather looks at Meag concerned.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, yeah. I'm good. Don't worry, alright?" Meag says.  
"Somethings bothering you. Come here, Meag-chan." Rei pulls Meag away from us.

'_I wonder why Rei did that for. Heh heh. Probably to... well... hahaha_!' I smile and continue talking with 'Lyss, FliP and Heather.

"Anyway, you guys did good. I never seen anyone try so hard to win a dancing game like that. Hey... I tought you said you sucked at dancing. And, video games. And to quote you: '_I suck at dancing. And, formost... Video games. And, especially when the both is put together._' What the **_fuck_** Hotaru?" FliP has that '_What-The-Fuck-?_' face on. I laugh.

"I wanted to see if she would stop bothering me about it, 'cause I didn't feel like playing.

"_WUH?_" Hotaru's turns around and looks at Rei and Meag.

'_Oh, so she's not making a move on her. I'm surprised. Hahaha!_'

"Hotaru... Please turn around and M.Y.O.B. Just for a few more minutes." Rei gesture's me to turn around from her distance. I turn around.

"What was that?" Heather asks.

"I have no idea. That was... Really weird." I shrug and drink my water.

"Okay, so we were wondering if you wanna go see a movie later. Say, 6 or 7. Possibly 8." 'Lyss asks.

"Let me ask my parental units. Strict people." I smile a bit.

"Yeah, I know. But, they're cool. Better than probably all of ours combined." FliP laughs.

"Maybeeeee. Hahaha."

"Man, what's taking them so long? They making out or what not?" Heather exclaims.

"Quiet down, we don't own the place. If we did, you could scream all you want. Com'on let's go get shake." I was about to yell to Rei, but sees them coming our way.

"Hey, guys." Meag says with a smile.

"Hey, Meag." Everyone says but Heather.

"Hey, Meag-chan." She smiles at Meag.

"What were you about to yell at me, short-stuff?" Rei laughs under her breath.

"We were going to get some shakes. Didn't wanna bother your conversation, but, we didn't want you to go all crazy and then you go: Oh, my god. I'm going to have to take resposibility for them! Nooo!" I do an impression of Rei being worried and run around in circles. Rei sweatdrops.

"So what if I worry. Unlike you, you heartless little shit." Rei smiles.

"I am **NOT** heartless." She hugs FliP. "I'm a friendly, caring, loving person."

"Wait until you see the other side of her." She whispers to 'Lyss, Heather and Meag. They giggle.

"I HEARD THAT! You are truely evil, Hino-san!"

"Yeah yeah, go get your shakes to go. I need to go and I want to make sure you guys make it home safely."

"Alright alright alright. Geez." I walk over to the bar-ish set up.

"Hey, Hotaru." Motoki says, but extends to 'Ru.'

"Hey, Motoki." I do the same and we laugh.

"What the hell?" The rest say.

"Inside thing. Don't ask." Motoki and I say at the same time. Everyone crack up like it's the funniest thing in the World. (A/N: And the author is like: _What am I doing_?)

"What'll be, girls?"

"We're all having milkshakes, to go, please." Rei says.

"Chocolate" I raise my hand. Motoki writes this down.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna forget the orders." Motoki chuckles. Everyone else just smiles.

"Vanilla."

"Strawberry."

"Coffee."

"Coffee?" They turn to Meag.

"What? I just want coffee."

"Oh.." They all say.

"Coffee it is.. With sugar and what not?"

"Two tablespoons of sugar and two and a half table spoons of creamer, thanks."

"No problem." Motoki writes this all down 'cause he sucks at remembering like the author.

"Chocolate." Rei says last.

"Alrighty. They be right up for yah all." He starts making all these shake stimuneously.

"Anyway, waht movie were you guys talking about?"

"Rent." Heather says unconscoiusly hooking her arm to Meag's.

'_Heh, looks like someone has their eyes on the infamous Meagan Powell. They make a cute couple_.' I smile.

"What are you smiling about 'Ru-chan?" 'Lyss says.

"Nothing."

"Hey, Rei." She looks up at Rei.

"Yeah, 'Lyss."

"I was wondering..."

"Wanna go see a movie, together?"

"Yeah." Her eyes light up.

"I accept the offer." She says while 'Lyss hooks her arm to herself's.

"Yay!" 'Lyss is all happy now.

"So, I'm stuck without a date?"

"Hey hey hey! You're not the only one." FliP says.

"Why don't you two go together." Pierce says. Rei, I and FliP look at her all wide-eyed and starts laughing up a storm. "What's so funny? It's just for friends. Right, Meag?"

"Ye-yeah. Su-sure."

"Exactly." She smiles.

"No no no. It's not that. It was funny the way you said and put it." Tylers says still chuckling.

"Oh, so what's the problem then?"

"We don't like to go to the movies together like that. Haha." FliP refrains.

"Yeah, I'll ask Chibi-Usa out."

"Just make sure you duct-tape her mouth or make-out through-out the whole movie. That'll keep her quiet." FliP laughs. Rei and I stare at her with serious faces.

"What did you say...?" We both say.

"Eep... Nothing."

"We thought so." We both say again,

"Hey, 'Ru-chan!" I look behind Meag and Heather.

"Hey, Usa-chan!" They walk over to each other.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?..."

"I'd love too!"

"...I have some friends," I gesture to the bunch, "coming too."

"That's cool." She smiles.

"Yeah..." I return the smile.

"Hey, 'TARU! Milkshakes are done!"

"I want a milkshake..." Chibi-Usa whines.

"I'll share mine. Just don't drink/eat it all."

"YAY!" She jumps up and down with joy.

'_Oh... My... God..._' I try hard not to stare and her chest, but, it's just there.

"Com'on." I pull 'Usa toward the group.

"Heeeey! No I don't have a date." FliP complains.

"Okay, if you wanna go with us... We'll have a three-some later." Rei suggests.

"Noooooooooo!" Everyone laughs. "I'll ask Satashi. Hey, look! There she is now!" She runs up to alone Satashi and asks her to the movies and then they see Satashi kissing her dead on the lips and that FliP is 'completely melting' at her touch.

"Wow..." Everyone says while sipping on their drinks.

"Well, so much for that three-some." Rei frowns a bit.

"REI!" They all scream.

"What?" She smiles innocently andf they all roll their eyes. And, then they see a happy Satashi, and a overwellmingly happy, joyous Tylers.

"So you two going out now?"

"Yesssss" Satashi smiles while FliP as this dumb grin on her face.

"Uhhmmm..." I wave my hand in front of FliP. '_She's having a fantasy,_'

"Let's go. We still have to get ready for the movies."

"Alright, Miss Bossy." They all say in unison but FliP, Meag and Heather.

They head out and go home. Couple #1: Chibi-Usa stopped at her house to tell her mom then head home with me.

Couple #2:Rei waited outside for 'Lyss to tell her mom and dad then they headed to her house in arm-linked-arm and hand-in-hand.

Couple #3: Meag and Heather are talking hand-in-hand in the park. They sit down and smile at each other and start to make out.

Couple #4: FliP is still in her daze with starry eyes and Satashi is laughing at FliP. She kisses her and then she comes out of the daze and she smiles at Satashi. They kiss each other walking all the way to Satashi's house.

'_Hope we all meet at 7..._' They all think.

-**Screen Spilts into four sections and fade out**-


	5. Random and RENT

**New/Main Characters**

_FliP Tylers_: Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Main Character, and.. well... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

_Meagan Powell_: Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

_Elyssa Martinez_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Heather Pierce_: Incoming Character. Likes Meagan. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Rei Hino_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

_Chibi-Usa_: Hotaru's crush and friend. Bi. (girl) **16**

_Satashi Tajiri_: FliP's Crush. Les. (girl) **17**

**Un-Main/Obvious Characters**

_Haruka Tenou_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

_Michiru Kaioh_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

_Setsuna M._: Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

_Ami Mizuno_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

_Minako Aino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Usagi T._: Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **21**

_Makoto Kino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Michio Kaku_: Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **16**

_Kensuke Tanabe_: Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

_Hioshi Ishukawa_: Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a

wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

_Satashi Tajiri_: Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

_Input from Hotaru's Point of View and Then Some_

They head out and go home. Couple #1: Chibi-Usa stopped at her house to tell her mom then head home with Hotaru.

Couple #2: Rei waited outside for 'Lyss to tell her mom and dad then they headed to her house in arm-linked-arm and hand-in-hand. And, yet again, kissing each other like it's the end of the world.

Couple #3: Megumi and Hiromi are talking hand-in-hand in the park. They sit down and smile at each other and start to make out.

Couple #4: Keyko is still in her daze with starry eyes and Satashi is laughing at Keyko. She kisses her and then she comes out of the date and she smiles at Satashi. They kiss each other walking all the way to Satashi's house.

'_Hope we all meet at 7..._' They all think.

Let's put our eyes on our couple one, shall we?

"'Ru-chan?" Chibi-usa says quietly holding onto Hotaru.

"Hai, Usa-chan?" She looks at her.

"We're going to be late." Lifts up Hotaru's arm and show her.

6:38 P.M.

"Hai.. We better get going." Hotaru stands up lends her hand out to Chibi-Usa. She takes it and kisses 'Taru. She blushes. Hotaru leans down a bit and whispers in her ear.

"I love you, Usa-chan. You're the best thing has happened to me," She kisses her.

"I love you too, 'Taru-chan." She wraps her arm around hers and they walk to the theater.

Now, focus on couple two and see what they're up too.

_Author for a second:_

_At Rei's house... In her bedroom... Outside her door. You can hear... **goes wide-eyed** Uhmm.. Ladies and getlemen and children. We're. Uhm... **bangs on the door and hears screaming and moaning** Oh, god. Excuse me please. **opens the door and slams it** WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? WE HAVE READERS AND YOU TWO ARE...Are... DOING IT! **talks softly and lowly** garblegarmubbgurmuffmaruffrur? **opens the door and closes it behind me** I'm sorry, but we can't focus on them right now. 'Cause, our cameras aren't working. **Door opens behind me and you all see a sweaty Rei and 'Lyss** Okay, you can focus now, Tom. **Author gets outta there and goes back to narrating**_

"Uhhm... Hi, readers." Rei waves and smiles sheepishly. 'Lyss hits Rei on the rubs very lightly with her elbow.

"You don't say that, hun. You just go on with your life. Okay?" She kisses Rei.

"Got it... HOLY SHIT!"

"What?"

"We're gonna be late. Com'on. We're taking my car."

"Cool!" They both run out of the house. Rei opens the door. "Bye Readers!"

"Rei!" 'Lyss pulls Rei out of there and slams the door.

"Alright, let's go. Buckle up." Rei starts the car and opens the garage door. They drive out slowly out of the garage and she closes it and they speed off toward the theater.

_"Gee, Tom. That was wierd." Geoff says packing up his gear._

_"Yeah, let's get out of here." They walk off the set._

Now, on Meagan and Heather in the park.

"Meag..." She says while Meag is kissing her.

"Yes, my love?" She stops and looks at her.

"We're gonna be late. We gotta get going."

"Do we have to?" She asks like she's 4 years-old.

"Hai.. We do 'cause we all promised. It's 6:53. Let's go." They stand up an walk to the theater.

To, FliP and Satashi who are actually already there. Who would've known they'd be on time.

"It's 6:58... What's taking them so long?" FliP is pacing up and down, but only 10 steps back and forth.

"Don't worry, baby, they're on their way now." She grabs FliP and sits her down.

"Really?"

"Yes. They all called my cell."

"And, when was this?"

"5 or 10 minutes ago."

"Alright."

They sit there and then all of a sudden they see a car speeding around the corner and screech to a stop in front of them. Rei and Elyssa step out.

"Hey guys." Rei says.

"Hey 'Lyss. Hey Rei." They both say.

"Okay, now for Pierce-chan, 'Gumi-chan, Chibi'-chan and 'Taru-chan." They see Meag and Heather next to them.

"Waaiii!" FliP jumps and falls to the ground. Everyone giggles.

"Geez... We're not **that** scary. The only scary I am is.. Boo." Meag chuckles. Satashi helps her girlfriend up and kisses her.

"Where's Hotaru-chan and Chibi-chan?" Heather asks.

"There they are." Elyssa points down the street to her right. They all wave. Hotaru and Chibi are running now. They finally make it to the group.

"Hey guys." Hotaru pants lightly.

"Konnichiwa, Hotaru. Chibi-Usa." They say. Finally, they all walk in and get their tickets for RENT: No Day But Today. They get popcorn, candy and sodas then sit down in their seats in the way back.

"This is gonna be a good movie." Hotaru whispers while the lights dim and previews start up. And, already, Rei and Elyssa are sucking each other's faces and tounching each other everywhere.

"God..." Meagan and hits Rei dead on the arm. "Com'on guys! You can do that at home."

"Fine.." They both complain and watch the movie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know... Just let me know if you guys hated that, or loved it... Laterrr!  
Probably Out Skating,

FliP360.9


	6. The Brad Gets Owned

**New/Main Characters**

_Keyko Mekko_: Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Main Character, and.. well... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

_Megumi Lan_: Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

_Elyssa Martinez_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Hiromi Shimato_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Rei Hino_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

_Chibi-Usa_: Hotaru's crush and friend. Bi. (girl) **16**

**Un-Main/Obvious Characters**

_Haruka Tenou_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

_Michiru Kaioh_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

_Setsuna M._: Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

_Ami Mizuno_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

_Minako Aino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Usagi T._: Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **21**

_Makoto Kino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Michio Kaku_: Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **16**

_Kensuke Tanabe_: Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

_Hioshi Ishukawa_: Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a

wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

_Satashi Tajiri_: Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

**Some Words**

_Hai_: yes

_Iie_:no

_Kami_: God

_Takusan_: a little

_Input of Random and RENT_

"This is gonna be a good movie." Hotaru whispers while the lights dim and previews start up. And, already, Rei and Elyssa are sucking each other's faces and tounching each other everywhere.

"God..." Meag and hits Rei dead on her arm. "Com'on guys! You can do that at home."

"Fine.." They both complain and watch the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Hotaru's P.O.V.---

Okay, this movie is so fucking good. And, well, Rei and 'Lyss are sucking each other's faces off. I make my hands into fists and turn to them. I whisper to them in a very harsh and cold way.

"_If you two don't stop now... I swear, you will make you two wish you never even made-out in here.. SO STOP!_" I turn back to the movie and think. '_Maybe I should just move. I will, since I'm on the outside. Near the aisle._' I get up and move 5 aisles up, with Chibi-Usa next to me that is. Duh. We sit down and watch the movie.

"'Ru-chan?" 'Usa-chan whispers in my ear. A chilling sensation shoots down my spine.

"Yeah?" I say faintly.

"Why have we moved?" I smirk a bit. I lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Rei.. And Elyssa, as you know, were sucking each other's face off like the world is gonna end. So, we moved for peace and quiet. Unless, you want to move back." I start to stand up fairly slow. 'Usa-chan pulls me down lightly.

"No, that's okay. It was kinda annoying."

---**An Hour Later**---

The movie is **_OVER!_** Ugh... Now I'm home bound. This sucks. We walk up the aisle and throw out our trash. We all walk outside in silence.

Then, all of a sudden, Chibi-Usa drops her purse. She picks it up, And, guess what? There's a perverted guy behind us. He's staring. AT **MY** girl.

"Hey baby! Bend over for me again!" He _High-Fives _his buddies. I clench my teeth.

Once were outside I say to Chibi, "Hey, hun.. Can you wait for me with the guys... I need to take care of something. Okay?"

"Okay. Be careful." She kisses me. I kiss her. That made me smile but then I get all mad.

I walk over to that guy who's a total bastard, asshole and a pervert. He's talking to a girl who seems to be disgusted by him. Okay, now I'm behind him.

I tap his shoulder. He turns around and smiles with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, so you want some of The Brad? Alright. Let's go then, hunnie." He was about to touch me where... I don't want a guy to touch me. 'Course. And, this is the part where I'm supposed to break in his face... Instead I nail him in the balls.

"Listen, you fuck up. You think you're such a player. But, you're not. I bet I could get that girl you were talking to better than you!" I push him into his car. I can tell it's his car 'cause it says: Brad101.

"Let's see it then, dyke-o." He tries to stand up straight, like the tough man he is... He sort of succeeds. But, I can tell he's pissed.

"Can't. 'Cause I'm **happily taken**." I smirk and glare at him.

"..." His jaw drops.

"Yeah, that hunnie over there... You commented on her ass, yeah... do you remember fucker? ... That's my girlfriend. And, you messed with the wrong person."

I was about to break his face up until a arm stopped me. Ugh.. It's.. Rei. WHAT THE FUCK MAN!  
"'Taru-chan... Put down your fist... **Now**." She says sternly. I can see the fire in her eyes. I push her off me and fix my jacket. I cross my arms. "Good. Now... Come here. You.. Ugh, boy. Stay here, or I will hunt you down." She pulls me to the building, but not far way. I look at the guy, he's in fear... Due to me. And, possibly Rei. But, mostly me. Heh heh heh. A/N: She's so cocky... Sorry...?

"Okay... What happened?"

"Well, that guy; Brad... Well, he made a comment on 'Usa-chan. And, I was, of course, offended. 'Cause, well, she's my girlfriend! And well, it started when she dropped her purse, right?"

"Right... Go on."

"She bent down to get it.. And then that dude said:_Hey babe, can you bend over for me one more time_: Like it was no big deal. I had her wait with you guys and I was gonna make him learn a lesson.. Until you stopped me." I get angry and all pissed off again, now about to walk off, but Rei stops me. '_Will she ever leave me alone?_'

"Oh.. Well, you know... He's a pig. All guys are. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"I _will stop_ you from beating in his face, but I **will** let you threaten him. Let's go."

So, we walk back to Brad and, well... I threaten him. Really good, too.

"Okay.." I look at his liscense plate, "Brad. If I ever see you comment or hear from **anyone** that you do that again or **anything**... I will hunt you down. Casturate you, then I'd make you eat them... And if you refuse... You will never live to see daylight _**ever** _again. You will regret you ever commented on my girlfriend's ass. You got me?" He nods in fear.

I grab him by the collar and dig my thumb into his neck. "Now. Get. The fuck out. Of here..." I let go. He's staring at me with wide-eyes.

I start to walk back to Chibi, but I know he's still there. I turn around face and get right in his face. "NOW!" He scrambles into his car, starts it and puts it into gear and races off. "Heh..." I smile to my success.

Rei and I walk back to everyone else.

"What was that about, hun?" Chibi-chan wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap my hands around her waist. I look up at the sky.

"Nothin'. Just took care of un-finished business. That's all, babe. Don't worry about it." I look down at her and kiss her on the neck. She giggles.

"Okay, you love birds. Let's go. We'll see yah Rei! See you at school Elyssa!" FliP says and we all wave to Tylers and Satashi goodbye.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" 'Lyss says and waves back.

"Je' ne! Take care. All of you." Rei starts the car and drives off somewhere into the horizon.

"-Sighs- Thank god it's Friday tomorrow." I smile.

"Yeah... Right?" FliP smirks.

"Deffy." 'Tashi says.

"At least we have 2 days to do whatever." Chibi-Usa winks at me. I blush. "And... Two... Whole... Months..." She kisses my neck, I squirm.  
"Save that for the vacation, baby." I smile.

We talk and we head to our seperate house-holds. I wish I got to hold Chibi-Usa. But, I got tomorrow, Saturday and all next week. And, so much more... Yes! NO SCHOOL FOR TWO MONTHS! Summer Vacation. I love you. Time to hit the sack...

I fall asleep at 12:47 In the morning.

Man, I don't know... I felt pissed so... I wanted a guy to get threatened...  
Guys, watch out... if I catch you checking out _my** girlfriend**_, you're... SOOOO dead. Got it? Good.  
Smiles Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Laterrr!

Probably Out Skating,

FliP360.9


End file.
